


Dnt breakle me hearty

by emo_ayakashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Crack, M/M, This is Bad, bad, it die, thanks Nilé for doki doki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_ayakashi/pseuds/emo_ayakashi
Summary: "I've had. Enoughgh ahsi""No nishnoy I lov u"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself

"I've had ehogung ahsi"

"no ninoy I log u"

"it.  Too late fo rthat. U peeled my artichoki until u get the doki doki heart then u ate it. Goodbi ahsai."

"Btu noyq I love u."

"it too latte"

[cry^2]

 

**~fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm a serious writer, I write for the masses and wish to get paid for my art" I whisper as I type this fresh-baked hell up and post it on archiveofourown.org


End file.
